


Of Loves and Secret Deception

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Internet Personalities, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Celine and Colonel romance, Cheating, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Mark and Damien and William are all just best friends, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, cause it's still cheating and that's a big no no, like it's simply adorable but it's still so very wrong, no slash between any of the male characters, unfaithful, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: How does one stop love from growing? How does one simply cut off feelings towards another? How can one just stop feeling this way? These are the questions that William was constantly asking himself on a regular basis, for he has found the love of his life, his other half. But things, like usual never go his way. For he will never be able to indulge in his feelings for the radiant Celine for she was already with another.And that person, happened to be his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized a while back that there aren't a lot of fanart and fics that show Celine and The Colonel's undying love for each other, (at least not as much as there should be) and while it was wrong and while I will never condone cheating, I decided that I was going to write how their love began and how The Colonel's friendship with Mark fell apart.

Everything happens for a reason, the events that transpire in the world are always there for a purpose. That was a saying often spoken by many people, and The Colonel was one of them, believing in in that saying to its fullest nature in every form because he was living proof of that, because as a child William never had any friends, he was always seen as weird and unpredictable, parents of other children saw this and labeled him dangerous and were told to stay away from him. All the negativity eventually got too much for his parents and they sent him to an orphanage upstate. For the next three years of his life, Will was alone.

At age seven years old, William got tired of adults saying that they cared, tired of getting adopted only for them to give him back a few weeks later, got tired of it all that he left the orphanage late that night. Resting against a tree William decided to take a break, and that's when Mark literally came crashing into his life.

Mark accepted him with open arms, giving him a home when Will explained what happened. Mark, all but ran to his parents and was even able to convince them to adopt Will, simply saying because he always wanted a brother.

Then the two became three as fate brought them to Damien when Mark and Will helped scared off some bullies who were hurting him.

After that the three of them became inseparable. Mark and Damien became William's tie to reality, his save heaven more so then the Manor. They were his friends, his brothers in every sense but blood. He'd never do anything to hurt them.

So then _**why**_ was he feeling this way towards Mark's wife?

It had started off slowly, very slowly. In the beginning there wasn't anything there at all, but after years of asking for Damien's blessing Mark was finally able to convince their friend to let him date his twin sister.

Then three years after that; they got married, Damien and William sharing the title of 'best man'. The wedding itself was absolutely beautiful if William did say so himself. Afterwards, the four of them all went back to the Manor and celebrated by drinking various amounts of alcohol. William drank far more then his body could handle, his mind was foggy and delusional, and found that his feet were suddenly carrying him outside towards the balcony. His stomach churned, nausea consumed him. The cool air outside somehow made him feel worse and he proceeded to empty the contents of what he had eaten out on Manors freshly cut grass.

"You were never able to hold quantity amounts of liquor, William." A feminine voice said behind him. "All though, right now it seems your the only one that's awake."

Despite how bad he was feeling, William chuckled, "Forgive me, Celine." Will said as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "It seems I ruined freshly cut the ground keeper worked so hard on." He giggled childishly as he turned around and gave a halfhearted attempt at a bow but his head nearly connected to the ground, his eyes fell on the blurry mass that was Mark's wife.

"I won't tell if you don't." Celine laughed, taking no offense that he was drunk off his ass, having seen it all before.

It was then that his eyes adjusted to the dark, where the fog beyond his head cleared enough to see what was before him. He blinked several times, and his heart nearly _ceased_ in his chest. The woman he was looking at was beautiful, _**Celine**_ was absolutely stunning. He gasped as he continued to look at this angel of perfection, her beauty took his breathe away.

Celine smiled at him and _lord_ , his heart was about to burst from his chest from that action alone. "Well now that Mark and I are married, I'm looking forward to see more of you, William. Don't misunderstand that I'm not happy that you are a successful Safari Man. But I've missed you, it's just not the same without all four of us together."

"Yes, I'm also looking forward to it." He agreed fully as his heart continue to flutter.

Celine smiles at him one last time and turned around. He watched her walk away and for a moment he wanted to call out to her, beg her to stay, to tell her that even though these feelings were new he wanted to say how much he already loved her. But her next words made him clamp his mouth shut with such force that he thought he shattered his teeth. "Well goodnight, my dear brother-in-law."

The butterflies in his stomach were now replaced with a cold, sickening feeling of realization.

Oh.

Oh no.

Everything happens for a reason, so what reasons did Fate come up with that betraying his best friends was a good idea?

* * *

 William couldn't believe it, he just couldn't _believe_ that after all these years years of knowing Celine, from only ever feeling friendship towards her for so long. Feeling a sibling love towards her, all of those platonic feelings came crumbling down the moment he met her on that balcony, how the moonlight _shined_ on her features and made her even more beautiful then she already was. Now the feelings that enveloped his heart were romantic, thoughts of holding her, _kissing_ her consumed his mind and that horrified him because that was Mark's _**wife**_.

In feeling this way he was already betraying his longtime friendship with Mark, with Damien, two of the most important people in his life, his brothers. How _could_ he do this to them? He had to put an end to this, he had to stop feeling this way.

He had too.

So then why wasn't he?

Why wasn't that every time he tried to stop these feelings and focus on the next place he'd go explore —on his next thrilling adventure, something that he's _always_ been so passionate about ever since he was a child— his thoughts always went back to Celine. He wondered how she was doing, how she was feeling being in a house so big and lonely at times. William found himself going over to the manor more and more often, as the months went on. He guessed that there was a upside to doing so other then seeing Celine, he was actually able to spent time with his friends, whereas before his exploring always took him elsewhere.

"So, my friend. Have you given more thought into settling down?" Damien asked on a Sunday evening, where the morning day brought a nice breeze as the two friends played mini golf in Mark's yard.

"I have." William answered as he putted his pink golf ball forward. "And the answer is still no, Damien."

Damien sighed, but Will saw a smile on his face. "I figured." A hand fell to his shoulder, causing him to look up. "But you should know, Colonel. That I do know what your going through to some extent. My parents... fell out of love, they tried to stay together for Celine and I, but in the end it just made matter worse. And my mother ended up leaving, taking Celine away."

Right, Damien still thought that the reason why Will hadn't settled down with a wife was because of the lie he had told about being scared of finding love because of his parents abandoning him. William regretted doing so for the simple fact that Damien was such a kind and thoughtful person and William hated having to lie, but the truth alone would probably shatter him.

Because he didn't want anyone else, he didn't want to hurt some poor woman's feelings if she happened to fall for him only to discover he didn't feel the same way. It wouldn't be fair, for her or himself. He wished to be with Celine and no one else, but he knew that could never be. So single, he would remain.

But Colonel nodded regardless. Playing along, he returned the gestured, and placed his own on hand on his Damien's shoulder. "I know, my friend. Thank you for being so understanding." The smile on his face completely genuine, because where would he be without Damien's kindness.

"Are you both having a brotherly heart to heart without me!?" Mark's voice called out suddenly, teasingly. William turned around and saw Mark making his way down the steps, his own golf club at the ready, Celine holding one of his arms. Mark giving her a gentle kiss on the temple before he started a brand new game of golf.

Colonel was almost blinded by his beauty once more. His throat closed as she spoke to him cheerfully and he was barely able to get a word out that wouldn't cause any of them to get suspicious. But he did manage and they all played golf together while Celine watched.

He really needed to stop this, he truly did.

But he didn't.

A month later, William found himself at the front door of the Manor. Having just gotten back from exploring the wonders of France, The Colonel was feeling rather homesick as of late, he wanted to spend time with his friends, wanted to feel that nostalgia of walking around the grounds outside once again but with Damien off at collage and Mark gone for the day trying to get an acting role in a movie, William would just have to settle with walking around the walls of his home.

He opened the door and proceeded to stroll through the house. He had such fond memories of his childhood within this place, with Mark and Damien, laughter seemed to echo through the walls and he found himself smiling fondly.

"Oh." A surprised voice said suddenly, causing him to turn around and saw Celine standing there, looking as radiant as ever. "Hello, Colonel. What brings you here?"

"Celine." William smiled, bowing his head. "I just got back into town, I know it's simply wrong for a man of my age but I was feeling rather homesick." Will paused to admire the paintings on the wall. "This place was my safe heaven, a Light within the Dark when I was all alone."

Celine smiled sadly, "Yes, no one should ever be..." She trailed off, down casting her eyes and William knew what she was trying to say but she hesitated. The look on her face made him want to cup her cheeks and kiss it all away. His childhood, his parents should never cause her such worry and sadness.

He returned her sad smile with one of his own, "It's alright. It's all in the past. I'm eternally grateful for Mark's generosity, he's my best friend."

Celine smiled, just as she always did and his heart did a somersault. "I was just going to go outside, have some tea and maybe read a book." Gesturing the cup in her hands, "Would you like to join me?"

"It would be an honor." He stated as he followed her outside and she got him his own cup of tea. They sat and they talked for hours. It surprised William, how he could just simply sit here and talk with Celine, feeling so very content as he learned more about her and learned more about Damien as well.

"Wait, _wait_." Colonel laughed as he put his cup back on his saucer, Celine's giggles mixed in with his own. "You're telling me that Damien, _our_ Damien, beat up two boys that use to bully you as a kid, our Damien was known as a fighter in the city you use to live in?"

Celine grinned, "It's true, these two boys would constantly pull at my pigtails and bully me so often that one day Damien came over and punched them both right in the nose and kicked them to the ground."

William scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it. The Damien that _I_ know was always so sensitive, always crying whenever he hurt himself or when something scared him. Just over the littlest things. The man you described sounds nothing like him."

"Well, Damien wasn't always that way. The one you know is as real as the one that protected me. I guess older siblings become more fierce when their younger ones are involved."

Colonel huffed out a laugh. Looking back on how protective Mark and himself were with Damien, with each other back as young children, he supposed Celine was right. "That I agree with you, my dear."

"What are you two talking about?" They both turned and saw Mark standing in the doorway, a smile on his face.

William grinned, half delighted to see Mark, the other trying to hide his guilt. "Mark, my friend! How did every thing go? Did you nail the audition?"

Mark laughed, and patted him on the back. "Colonel, come now. It's _me_ , of course I got the job!" Celine clapped her hands together and brought her lips to Mark's in a gentle kiss. To which William smiled, his heart feeling equal parts happy for them and saddened for himself.

"Oh love, that's wonderful!"

"So I never got an answer." Mark stated as he pushed back his black hair. "What were we talking about?"

Colonel grinned and adjusted his hat and glasses. "Celine was telling me how back before we all met Damien use to beat up boys that were mean to her."

Mark's eyes grew wide. "Damien? Our Damien?" He said with the same shocked, and amused expression that William had just moments before.

Celine scoffed, "Why is that so hard for you both to believe?"

Mark turned to her, his eyes bright and shining. "Because our Damien wouldn't hurt a _spider_ even if it was getting ready to **_bit_ ** him, let alone fight off boys." He watched as Celine turned her head and looked out towards the scenery before them.

"Oh." She spoke, sounding surprised, William followed her gaze and saw that the sun was setting. "I had no idea it was already time to turn in."

Colonel nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess I should be leaving." He said, standing up.

A hand stopped him from moving. "You heard what Celine said, my friend. It's time for bed, I implore you to stay the night." Mark declared as he patted him on the back.

"I couldn't, Mark. I should get back to my apartment—"

"William." Mark said the use of his name and the serious tone of his friends voice shut the Colonel up completely. "I know for a fact that you have been having a hard time paying your monthly apartment bill. I am reaching out to you as your friend and brother, I _insist_ you come back home."

The offer shocked him, and yet it didn't. When William moved out of the manor, he could tell that Mark was trying really hard to show that he wasn't saddened. Colonel could sympathize, this place had been his sanctuary through the best years of his life, to leave, actually physically hurt.

"Okay." William said with a smile.

"Fantastic!" Mark cheered happily, putting his arms around his brother and wife, the both them smiled as they followed him back inside. Silently, Will thought that maybe, maybe he could pull this off.

Maybe, if he tried hard enough everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Mark's "I Explain Everything" I noticed that he said that in his mind Damien and Celine were brother and sister and I found that that made SO much sense. Then he went on and said that he viewed William and Mark as brothers as well, and that got me thinking: if they weren't related by blood then the only other option was that William's parents ether died or abandoned him. 
> 
> After debating with myself I decided to add that the reason they abandoned him was for the way he acted, I decided to add that Will has always been, even was a child, unstable. But that Mark and Damien only saw it as unique or eccentric because children at that age don't see things like that. 
> 
> I also wanted to show two things in this first chapter. One; that while Will maybe hopelessly smitten with Celine, that he can still have a conversation with her without being a hopeless and transparent fool. And the other being that Mark actually does/did care about the Colonel, he loved him and Damien as any brother would. So he wasn't a complete asshole yet. 
> 
> Anywoo, a penny for your thoughts? Was this first part good? Please leave them in a comment and I'll see you all soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed this hasn't been getting the response as my previous WKM story, maybe because its not as popular as it is on Tumblr? Or maybe no one cares. 
> 
> Whatever reason, I'll keep posting chapters because i have currently written 11,225 words for this story, so might as well post it all.

When their wedding anniversary rolled around a year later, William was ready for it. He actually felt proud of himself that he was able to keep his secret feelings about Celine silent and none detectable from everyone. He was able to be around her and talk with her without his cheeks flushing red and his heart beating a million miles a minute. Whenever he had a conversation with Celine, he always found something new about her. Maybe it was the fact that he had cut down on his liquor intact —wanting to prevent another embarrassing moment for him like the last time he got drunk off his rocker— making him a tad more sober then he usually is at get together. But this anniversary seemed... different then the first.

For one; Celine was drinking. Which William found odd because unlike her brother, Celine wasn't one to be persuade by the temptation of alcohol, at least not to where she was giggling and tripping over her own feet, like she was currently doing.

He looked to Mark and found that his friend didn't really seem all that bothered by the fact that Celine was so drunk. _Hmm, maybe I'm overthinking this._ Will thought silently to himself. Will does tend to travel a lot and more or less has missed a few things going on in his friends lives. Like the fact that Damien had made a new friend in college. Or that Mark was now calling himself Markiplier of all things. Maybe this was just something else he didn't know until now.

A loud _crash_ sounded out, causing William to jerk upon reflex, dropping his glass of whiskey, his hand immediately going to his gun, instinctively. His heart beating as for a second it felt like he was back in the war.

He looked to the source of the sound and saw Celine standing over a mess of broken wine glasses. She giggled, "Oops." A drunk smiled covered her features.

Beside her, sitting on the couch, Mark chuckled. "Oh my beautiful is even beauty while so very clumsy and so very drunk." Celine laughed, and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and kissed his temple. Mark patted her upper arm, and turned to William. "Will, would you kindly take my poor wife up to bed, please?"

"Why me?"

"Because Damien is too drunk to walk and I can't see straight. Plus you're the strongest of the three of us." Mark stared calmly, as he settled down in the couch and closed his eyes.

" _Honeyyy_! Are you saying that I've gained weight?" Celine exclaimed, her lip jetted out, in a pouted.

Mark, kissed her knuckles and "Of course not, love. I just don't trust myself or Damien to help you to bed when neither of us can walk in a straight line."

Celine whined exaggeratedly. "Alright."

"William?"

Will sighed, standing up. "Come, Celine. Let's get you to bed." He told her as he walked over, gently easing her into a piggyback ride.

"Good _nighttt_! Mark! Brother!" Celine called out to her husband and elder twin.

"Night sister!" Damien's voice carried out, laced with the same giggly nature as his twin.

William ascended the stairs, heading towards the Master bedroom. It was ridiculous how many staircases this place had at times. To get to the Master bedroom where Mark and Celine slept you have to go up three flits of stairs. By the time Will got there he was already a panting mess. He gently placed Celine on the mattress and covered her shivering body with the blanket just below her feet.

"Sleep well, Celine." He said as he patted the blankets softly, turning and walking a few steps.

" _Colonel_!" Celine's tone of voice made him pause for a moment. She sound like she was in pain. Calling out to him, asking for his help.

"What is it?" As he made his way back over to her. Maybe the alcohol got to her quicker then most, maybe she had to relieve her stomach of the substance as most people did when they had too much? "Are you feeling ill?" He asked her quietly, with care he raised his hand and place it on her forehead. She was very warm and some perspiration was gathering on her brow, but Will blamed it on the four glasses of liquor she consumed. "Do you need to—?"

William was promptly cut off when Celine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. His eyes widened in pure shock, immediately he tried to pry himself free, but Celine had an unusually strong grip for someone who was as intoxicated as she was.

"Colonel..." The woman whines ever so quietly.

"Celine." He said more firmly, giving another attempt to get free of her hold but was unsuccessful once again. "Please, let go—"

His heart ceased in his throat when he felt her lips connect with his own. It was a small kiss, just a peck, only lasted a few seconds. It rooted him to the spot frozen by surprise. But when the shock wore off Will could hardly think straight, cause by _god_ he thought he was going to combust from this entire situation. His heart fluttered in his chest, and his cheeks burned.

 _She's drunk._ He told himself, trying to be rational. _It's only because she's drunk._

"Celine." He whispered, it was then that he noticed that he was panting, his breathing coming out in short little gasp of air, he closed his eyes as she brought him down for another peck. Being this close to someone he was hopelessly in love with was making his brain fuzzy if any rational thought, the alcohol in his system also certainly wasn't helping matters.

A sniffle escaped Celine's lips and Will looked to see that there were tears in her eyes. Equal parts from intoxication and... something else? Hurt? Pain? The tears fell down her cheeks. " _W-Will..._ "

William gasped at the sight, his heart aching when she actually said his name instead of the regular 'Colonel' Blinking hard, Will could have sworn he heard a voice telling him to _move closer, she's so upset, comfort her_ it was faint and Will chalked it up to the alcohol but before he knew what was happening, his body was moving on its own.

He kissed her.

After three years of secrecy, three years of keeping his emotions tucked away he finally let his feelings out, willingly he gave into his emotions.

And _god_ , it was heaven. Even more so when Celine returned the kiss and the Colonel's heart skipped a beat, his emotions soaring. So much so he was that tears actually sprung to the corner of his closed eyes. This was all he ever wanted, to have her, to be with her until his final breathe was taken. The whole world seemed to freeze, and it was just the two of them. He could stay like this forever.

Then he felt Celine bit his lower lip.

Such a simple action and yet ice cold dread washed over Will's entire body. Reality— the dread realization of what he was doing slammed into him.

Celine. Mark's _wife_.

Mark. His best friend, his brother.

He was kissing his best friend's _**wife**_.

"No!" He yelped, jerking himself away from Celine so fast that he fell against the wall, with a hard _thud_. He swallowed down huge gulps of air, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. His cheeks burned with utter shame and regret, and his eyes stung as he planted.

"Colonel?" Celine's voice shook him to his very core. Glancing at her, he saw her concern, her confusion on why he backed off. And that just made it all even worse. Because not only did he betray Mark just now, but he took advantage of Celine. Both left him feeling sick to his stomach.

Not looking back even once. William fled the bedroom. And wasted no time in running to his own, slamming the door shut and locking it tight, an extra measure to ensure that Celine would try to follow him. Though in the state she was in, he doubt she was going too.

Now that he was alone, all by himself in the quiet bedroom that he had when he was a child. He was finally able to think, to reflect on his actions.

And it broke him.

The tears that had been in his eyes from the utter joy he felt when he kissed Celine were now tears of despair, of self hatred. They fell hot and heavy down his cheeks. Because there was no way of coming back from this, it took him years to bury his feelings for Celine, enough that he could be around her without no one getting suspicious. But how that was all gone, shattered away like dust in the wind. Starting from scratch wasn't something he could do now, not after the moment he just shared with her.

Backing away from the oak door, the Colonel fell to his knees and he wept.

He wept until the sun came up, he cried full body shutters and gasping for breaths for hours, his emotions consuming him so much that he didn't hear footsteps outside the door, didn't hear someone knock and enter the room.

"Colonel?"

William had long since, pulled his legs to his chest, forehead pressed tighter to knees. So his vision was blocked, but it didn't matter, he knew exactly who it was. He simply thanked god it wasn't Mark.

"My friend?" Damien said his voice laced with concern as William heard him rush over and knelt down. "Will? What's wrong?" A gentle hand on his shoulder was enough to jump start his emotions all over again, as fresh tears cascaded down his face.

God, Damien.

Celine was his sister, his _twin_.

He'd betrayed him too. How could he? Someone as kind as Damien didn't deserve to have a friend such as William.

"Will—"

"D- _Damien_ , I can't— I don't...!" His voice was a stuttering mess of hitched breaths as he sobbed uncontrollably, falling against his friend in a hopeful attempt that Damien could make everything better, as he often always was able to fix most things with his rational thinking and calmness.

Damien, bless him. Comforted the Colonel without any hesitation nor did he say anything else after that, as arms wrapped around his trembling body, still curled up into a ball of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to William and Celine, i feel like Will, would want to indulge in his feelings but being the loyal person he is, that he's grateful to Mark for taking him in and seeing the better side of him, would most likely stop anyone from pursuing anyone, in the beginning at least. 
> 
> Which is why, Will of course had a breakdown when he did indulge in his feelings for Celine by kissing her, because he knew that there was going to be no going back, because there was no way he could go back to how he was doing before, at least in his mindset.
> 
> Anywoo, please leave a comment if you enjoy this and I'll see you all soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! This part of the story took give many rewrites, but i finally finished it that’s to my liking. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

A week past by was effortlessly William trying to stay away from the Manor at all cost. Colonel would be gone all day and only come back when he knew that Celine and Mark were both asleep. He couldn't face Mark, the shame and guilt were far too much for him to bare on his own let alone seeing Mark's ever-so-trusting face. And Celine, he could hardly look at her for more then a second without his cheeks turning red.

William knew he wasn't being very subtle. Mark, Damien and Celine all noticed he was acting a little off. Damien especially since he was the one who walked in on him having a emotional breakdown. "Will, it's been a week, won't you **_please_** tell me what's wrong?"

The concern in Damien's voice didn't help matters. "I told you, Damien. I don't remember. I don't recall ever having a breakdown." He lied without so much as a twitch of suspicion.

Will hated himself for it. "You sure that wasn't you, my friend?" He teased, lightly hoping to change the subject. "Of the three of us. You are the most sensitive."

Damien scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No, I'm sure it was you. I know we all had a lot to drink that night, but I remember you on the ground _weeping_. I remember that I felt so sad for you because I’ve **never** seen you like that and I wanted to help."

Will was silent as Damien explained at what he recalled from that night, looking at the floor. "Now that doesn't sound like me at all!" He let out a laugh that was fake in all sense but enough to fool Damien, as he patted the other man's back, good naturally. "Anyway, I can't recall any of that. But thanks for the supportive comfort, my friend."

Damien, gently swatted his hand away. "You're welcome. But I'm _still_ concerned for you, Colonel." William sighed mentally, Damien was never the type of person to give up on things so easily, especially when it came to something he was passionate about or if it was about his friends. "Mark, Celine and I have notice that you haven't been coming by the Manor as often anymore."

Making sure that he stayed as still and as calm as possible, Will opened his mouth to speak. "What? Of course I have! I've just been busy plotting my next adventure, Damien." As he flashed Damien his best fake grin. As he silently cursed himself for being so damn transparent. "I'm gone during the day because I'm looking for inspiration, and sometimes I'm so far deep into the excitement that I don't realize what time it is until I look up at the sky and it's already dark out."

"That maybe true but I've seen the expressions on your face— Don't think I haven't! Lately, you've looked to be in deep thought about something, and then there are times where I see this _sadness_ and _fear_ in your eyes. I know something is troubling you, William. The only thing I can't figure out is why you won't tell me, Mark or Celine." The look on Damien's face, almost, **_almost_** makes him want to come clean, to finally tell the secret he's been keeping locked inside for over three years. Maybe... Maybe Damien would understand. Given the man's overly caring nature and acceptance in others, maybe he wouldn't get furious with Will, maybe he would stand by his side like he always did...

Biting his lower lip, he let out a silent breathe through his nose.

He didn't want to take that chance.

Choosing his words carefully, he turned to Damien. "I've been having these nightmares about my time in the war. And even ones where I was trapped in that forest a couple years ago, where I was lost for a week?" Which actually wasn't a complete lie, he did still get nightmares from his time in the war and that week in the forest all by himself, still sent shivers down his spine. But he hadn't been having them lately.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he had been expecting it. "My friend..." Sorrow and empathy shined in Damien's brown eyes. The Colonel bit the inside of his cheek to keep still. "Have you gone to see Dr. Aym?"

William shook his head. "She's been vacationing with her family in London, for the past month. I don't know when she'll be back." Which wasn't a lie, Dr. Aym was gone and has been for a while lately. "Going to someone else, who doesn't know me personally... they wouldn't understand."

The hand on his shoulder, squeezed gently. "I'm so sorry, Will."

Colonel sighed, "It's alright, Damien. I'll handle it, I always do!" Letting out his signature laugh to lighten the mood, he thunked Damien's back with his hand, causing him to laugh along with him.

A few hours later, William made his way back to the Manor. He greeted the grounds keeper as he walked inside, knowing that today was Friday. This particular Friday was the last month June it's the only time when Mark and Celine were both out of the house at the same exact time. Mark would be out all day looking for new movie roles to land, since each month there was always some audition for his acting career and Celine would be out with her friends whom she befriended back when her parents got a divorced and her mother took her away and moved upstate.

They got her through some very hard times and now that she was married and living in a city like this, she hardly ever got to see them. So on the end of each month, she'd spend time with them the entire day. He breathed out a huge sigh of relief, as he had done last month. Finally he could be alone in the home he grew up in. This is his one day to basked in the beauty that was the Manor before he had to go back to being gone all day and night.

Walking into the kitchen, William poured himself some whiskey and started walking throughout the building. He lost count at how many times he walked up and down the many stair wells. This place really was his safe haven, it had a vibe that said "Welcome" and "I'll let you in with open arms". The Colonel was grateful that he got to spend some time in this place, even if it was for only once a month. By the time he made his third trip around the entire house and back into the lounge area, William all but skidded to a complete stop when he saw the person cleaning the fireplace with duster.

"C-Celine?"

Celine turned around, her expression mirrored his shocked expression for a moment. "Oh, Colonel!" She stated as she put the duster down and fully turned to face him. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been a while since you've last talked or even seen one another." The utter joy and relief in her eyes as she looked at him, was enough to cave in the bottom of his heart.

"Y-Yes." He cleared his throat of the thump growing within it. "Yes. It has been."

She walked over to him and embraced him, or at least she tried too. When Will flinched away, Celine froze, looking hurt. It killed him eternally knowing that he had caused it. Celine looked at the floor, her fingers intertwining together. "Have I— Have I done something wrong?"

_Dear God, no._

He willed be damned if he was going to stand there and let Celine blame herself for something he did. Hesitantly, he walked closer to her, "No, dearest, Celine. You have done nothing wrong. I just have been... going through a lot lately."

"With your nightmares?" She inquired softly. "I overheard Damien and Mark, discussing their concern for you, of your nightmares about the war and such." Celine inched herself closer to him, reaching out to place a slender hand on his elbow. "Are you... How are you doing?"

"Fairing better then I was before, I assure you."

Celine looked up at him, her expression one of concern. "And... And your sure, it has nothing to do with me?"

William gave her a warm, genuine smile, "No, this is of my own accord."

"Thank goodness."Celine seemed to visibly relax upon hearing his words. "I noticed that you seemed surprised to see me, why was that?"

"Oh." Will adjusted his glasses, awkwardly. "Well, you see. I realized as of late that with the nightmares that I probably needed to take a break, so I decided that walking around here would be the perfect place to rest for a bit." He adjusted his glasses next before continuing. "As I was thinking this, I recalled that Mark usually leaves to find auditions for movies and you go see your friends upstate." It scared him very often, how good he was at lying.

"Or have I got that wrong?"

"Oh no, your correct." Celine stated, looking a little sheepish. "I was going to go but then I realized that this place was looking a tad bit dusty and in need of a good cleaning."

Will raised his eyebrows at that. "You took off a day of spending the entire day with your friends just to _clean_ , when you know that this place has maids?"

Celine laughed, bringing her nail to her cheek and scratched at it, embarrassed. "I know, it doesn't make much sense. But my mother taught me my own ways of cleaning, and its best to just do it yourself then have someone else do it." Turning away from him, she walked back to the duster and picked it up. "Who knows with it still being so early in the morning, I might be able to get done and still be able to met up with them."

The Colonel had to laugh at that, Celine was the only woman he knew that actually enjoyed cleaning. Had fun in doing things herself.

"Would you like to help me?" Of course, she also never shied away from asking for help. Giving her a bow, he smiled.

"It would be an honor."

The next four hours were spent cleaning the Manor in the places they could reach without a latter. They washed the windows, swept the floors, dusted the tables, scrubbed down the counters in the kitchen. For it being such a huge place, they made quick work in merely four hours. They sat down side by side at one of the couches in the lounge area, to take a short break.

"I feel accomplished." Celine said with a large happy sigh.

William laughed, "I can see that." He looked around the room, no maid could top the fierce cleaning they just done. "I forgot how dirty this place could get without proper care and the right people. We've given the maids a run for their money." The Colonel looked back towards Celine and saw that she her chewing at her nail, in deep thought. "Something on your mind?"

"When was the last time someone clean that chandelier?" Upon her question, Will looked up at the chandelier that was moving ever so slightly. She was right, it was beyond dusty. The Colonel gazed back her and realization struck him, "Oh no, you **_can't_** be serious about trying to clean something so high up?"

She smiled at him and stood up. "It'll be fine, my mother had a similar on back home. And she taught me a trick on how to clean chandeliers without any danger. All you need is a latter, and some really good balance."

"That really isn't a trick so much as common sense."

"Will you help me?" She asked her cheekily. Like she knew his answer already, which she obviously did.

"Of course."

As they placed the latter in the necessary spot, William was being to have second thoughts, beginning to have doubts. What if the latter broke, given how old the wood work was. it's a possibility. What if the chandelier fell while Celine was under it? These thoughts plagued, the thought of any harm coming to Celine was terrifying. "Are you sure about this?"

"I know I'll be just fine, Colonel. I promise." She reassured him, gently as she climbed the latter and went to work on cleaning the dusty chandelier. Which was so filthy that it took her two minutes to get every spec of dust, by then it was shiner then it as have been. During the whole process, William held his breathe, his heart hammering in his chest, fear spiking within him every time she leaned in closer towards the light. He breathed a loud sigh of relief when she was done.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." He stated as he placed his hand over his beating heart. “If I die here, don’t let Damien know it was me who broke his favorite shot glass, I was drunk, hallucinating and I thought it was mocking me so I punched it.”

Celine let out a loud snicker at his comment. "And you were worried." She chuckled as her placed her hands on her hips and smiled, admiring her handiwork. "Yes, that looks quite lovely." As she started making her way down the steps of the latter with such grace that Will thought she must have taken ballet as a child.

Then abruptly, the latter moved, it was as if something hit it, like a dog had bumped into it, but there were no dogs, because Mark was allergic to them. The force of it caused Celine to lose her balance. And then she was falling forward. Instinctively, Will rushed to catch her. Running forward, he caught her around the waist but the force of the impact was too much him to take and they both went falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" He whispered as he held her close, his heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest. Lordy Lue that was scary.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Celine replies, her body shaking slightly from fear.

Will loosened his hold on her enough for Celine to raised her head up to look at him. Their eyes met and it was only then that Will realized the position that they were in. Celine's face was so close to his own and he could feel her breathe against his face. "Uh, Celine." Trying to get her attention as she was still on top of him and refusing to break eye contact. "Cel—" His words were stolen away when her lips crashed onto his own.

It was like heaven once again.

But—

_No!_

They **_couldn't_** do this!

Taking her by the shoulders, he jerked away, breaking the kiss. "Celine." He had to use his muscles to keep her still as she tried to go back in for another. "Celine, _wait_! Stop!"

"Why!?" She exclaimed, her voice cracking into pieces. " ** _Why_** , Will!?"

"Because your _married_! Because your in love with Mark!" William snapped, as though he was trying to convince himself, that saying it a loud would make this aching feeling within him go away, his cheeks burning with emotion. But it didn't, it never has.

The second those words left his lips, Celine promptly burst into tears. The tears cascaded down her cheeks and some even landed on his own.

The sight broke his heart.

"Celine." He cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away. She was upset, it was his job as a gentleman and as her brother-in-law to comfort her, right? Surely, this was alright?

"I _don't_!" She sobbed, fresh tears filled her eyes and slipped out of them. "I'm not in love with Mark!" Her hands gripped at the collar of his coat and she continued to weep. "I love you, Will! God, I have for years—!" The world stopped once again as she spoke this confession, just like it had that night before when Celine had been drunk. That voice in the back of his head was speaking, whispering faintly again. Telling him to _Go for it, she feels the same way. Hold her, have her._ Will decided that it must have been his subconscious telling him to give into his desires, cause honestly what else could it be? Slipping his hand onto the nap of her neck, Will finally gave in.

Wasting not another second, he pulled her in for a gasping, desperate kiss. He heard her sigh loudly when he did so, the noise itself was almost like a pleading _thank you_. Like she had been waiting for this for almost as long as he has been.

Just them

Together

This is what he _always_ wanted, to hold and love Celine with his entire heart open for her to see.

He didn't want his thoughts to drift to Mark, but they did anyway. "Why am I doing this?" He gasped out, breaking the kiss, as the guilt rose within him once again. "Why are _we_ doing this? How could we do this to Mark?"

"I don't know." Celine cried out, panting. Feeling equally guilty, fresh tears running down her face. "We should stop. For Mark's sake."

The Colonel nodded in agreement. "We should." So then why was he holding her even tighter then before? If they needed to stop, then why did William bring her down for another long and gentle kiss? And why was she doing the same thing to him? They needed to stop. So they why weren't they? Why weren't they when they clearly knew they should, when they could both still feel the growing guilt inside them? The answer was actually simple, because they _couldn't,_ not after so long of keeping these feelings bottled up, not after years of secret longing, years fantasizes about them being happily together. No, as much as they hated themselves for this, they couldn't stop, now that they had each other, they never wanted to let go.

So they didn't.

Soon their kisses turned heated after a while, and when Celine bit his lower lip. William let out a desperate groan. He clutched at her clothing and soon got up off the floor, Celine still in his arms and made his way upstairs. 

And when they were done, William held her, he held Celine tightly against his chest, placing little pecks along her temple as they both snuggled up in the bed. He felt blissful, he felt happy for the first time in years. "I've waited my entire life for this moment." He said as he buried his face against her collarbone and sighed contently. "Ever since I saw you on the balcony I've always wanted this, to just hold you close."

"I have too." Celine stroked his hair and placed a tender kiss on the cheek. "Do you remember that night where I got drunk?"

He nodded, giving her his undivided attention.

"I've never told anyone this, but the reason I did that was because Mark and I..." She paused for a moment, long enough for William to look at her with concern. "We may seem happy, and Mark may very well still be but I— I wasn't. Mark's an amazing person and he treats me well, but I don't feel— I'm not _in love_ with him, not like I was years ago. Not like I am with you. That's the reason why I drank so much, I couldn't shake my feelings for you and the guilt I had over Mark, I just wanted the pain to go away, if only for a moment."

The Colonel didn't know that he could feel equal parts overjoyed and guilty at the same time, but there it was. "The reason I've stayed single all these years is because I can't any other woman in my life but you, Celine. I love you so much that it _aches_ , I care so deeply for you that it scares me sometimes. Which was why I couldn't stop myself from kissing you back then."

She gently turned his head and nuzzled their noses, love and bliss filled them. "I thought that was a dream."

Placing his forehead against Celine's, he smiled, his lips brushing against hers. "No, it certainly wasn't."

"Is that why you've been avoiding coming to here lately?"

William sighed, stroking her upper arm. "Yes. I...I took advantage of you and I fully betrayed Mark by giving into temptation after all that time. The guilt I held was overwhelming, and I couldn't face either of you knowing what I'd done."

But they've both went far beyond that simple kiss they shared.

Will sighed, closing his eyes and kissing Celine's cheek, his fingers trailing it, adoringly. His thoughts drifted to the very bad position they both put themselves in. But he refused to dwell on it, not right now, not in this moment. All he wanted to do was to lay here, hold Celine close against him like he's always wished for and for just a moment, just _one_ moment he wanted to present that everything was okay, that everything was peaceful.

Because to the both of them, everything in that moment, was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Celine and the Colonel have officially started their famous affair. 
> 
> Let me be clear that I do not condone cheating, especially if a person does it to be a dick and if just an overall crappy person. Cheating nowadays is more common then it was back when this was set in. And when people did it, it was sourly frowned upon and scandalized. Case and point Alexander Hamilton’s love affair. 
> 
> But in Will and Celine’s case they cannot help it, their love is so strong and deep that they can’t help it, they love the other so much that it hurts. It’s still wrong because someone always ends up getting hurt, but here at least they know it’s wrong and don’t want to indulge but they just can’t stop.
> 
> Anyway, thoughts on this? Please leave them in a comment and I’ll see you all soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologizes that it took me so long to update this story, but life sometimes tends to get in the way, you know? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, or at least the few people that actually read this.

To say that things had changed after their intimate moment was an understatement. Because back when things had still been a secret, where they still kept their thoughts and feelings to themselves, despite the desperate longing they had towards the other, everything was more or less easier to deal with. But now? Now that they had given into their desires, now that they felt that beautiful feeling of being together, _now_ they couldn't stop. Wherever chance they could take, William and Celine met someplace in the Manor, someplace quiet, someplace they both knew Mark _never_ went to ever, it was on the other side of the building, an area where Mark's parents had once resided in before their death.

When his parents died, it hurt Mark deeply. He loved his parents so much and seeing that side of the house pained him so much that he locked it off to collect dust.

And with Mark gone for the day, it was the perfect time.

William felt ashamed when he located the key and unlocked the section of the Manor. He felt like he was trespassing as he stood in the living corridors, he feel like he was defiling their memory, because their deaths hurt him as well. They had taken him in when his own parents had abandoned him, he was grateful to them and loved them just as much as Mark. But as Celine cupped the side of his cheek, tilting his head to face her, her eyes filled with concern, William's guilt dissipated and turned to loving desire once more.

Taking her hand, The Colonel pulled her inside and shut the door.

"Come here, My dear." He murmured as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck, tenderly. It has been a month since they both have last seen each other. When Celine and Damien's mother fell ill, they had to leave early so that they could be there if she were to pass on or help take care of her. From that time one Will was alone in the Manor, all alone and missing Celine. His heart hammered in his chest as he desperately tightened his arms around her. "Celine." Colonel gasped, " _Celine_ , I missed you so much."

Her response was silent, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck with her nose. With much difficulty, Will pulled away just enough to place his forehead against hers, "Celine— **_God_** , Celine... can I kiss you?"

She whimpered desperately, nodded.

He all but leaped forward when she gave her approval, his lips finding hers and staying there until they had to pull away to breathe. This is the happiest William has been in a long while. He was finally with the woman he loved so very dearly, even if he had to see her in secret, he was still over the moon. "Will?" Celine's voice perched through his thoughts, she ended the kiss and looked at him, concern in her eyes. "You're trembling." She put a hand to his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "And crying."

And she was right, Will felt his entire form shaking uncontrollably, and tears were rushing down his eyes. But he wasn't cold nor was he sad. He just felt overjoyed, to the point of tears. "Nothing, dearest." He smiled and kissed her forehead, tenderly. "I just love you."

A chuckle escaped his lips when he witnessed Celine's cheeks turn red from equal parts embarrassment and delight. "I love you too, Will." Everything was too good to be true, it was his biggest dream becoming real and it still left him baffled every time he gazed into her eyes. If he could William would take Celine and run away, knowing that Ashe would agree in a heartbeat. But then he thought of Mark and how desvastated that would make his brother, and he decided to keep that thought to himself.

William wanted to stay like this forever, nothing would make him happier.

But as usual, life had other plans for a couple days later Damien, Will, and Mark were down in the lounge playing a rousing game of pool. When Celine came down the stairs, immediately the Colonel smiled at her, but she didn't return it like she usually did, to which he found odd, what was wrong. He watched as Celine made her way over to Mark and linked her arm to his as he was methodically fiddling with his pool stick.

"I went to the doctor today, sweetie." She announced and William could sense the shakiness in her voice. Instantly, Mark stopped what he was doing and looked at his wife, concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, taking her by the shoulders, gently.

Celine opened her mouth, closed it, moistened her lips and opened it once more. "I'm pregnant."

The room was met with silence, then shouts of joy from both Mark and Damien rang throughout the room. They hugged her tight and Mark boasted about how he was going to be the best father in the world and Damien smiled as he whispered several times how was going to be an uncle. Under normal circumstances, this was a happy occasion, but for Will it was like someone dropped a bucket of cold water on top of him.

After all the hugs she received from her husband and brother, Celine looked at him and confirmed his fear with merely the look in her eyes.

Oh no...

What had they done?

In the mists of their passion, it never concurred to William to use protection, he got so caught up in the moment and how everything was just so joyful. That he nor Celine ever thought too... William felt nauseated, his stomach churned and he promptly excused himself, saying how they should all celebrate with some drinks that were non alcoholic. He walked up the stairs to one of the many restrooms and shut himself inside, as he began to wash his face, he wasn't all surprised to hear the door open and Celine.

She locked the door and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. "W-Will..." She stammered, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

What crisis he, himself was dealing with, was put on hold as he walked over to Celine and embraced her. He kissed her temple and gently squeezed her. "It's alright, I'm not angry." Because that's exactly what she thought, she thought that he would be angry at her. But he wasn't, he could never hate or be angry at Celine. He loved her too much to be that type of man. "I was just shocked."

"Do you— do you regret..." Celine trailer off and her body shaking from fear. William knew exactly what she meant.

Pulling away from her just brought to look her in the eyes. "No, of course I don't. What happened between us, was intimate and ours and I loved every second of it. I still do." The Colonel morning placed on hand on Celine's cheek. "And this— this child is the result of that. Of you and I loving each other so dearly. And I'm so happy because, Celine—" He then placed his other hand on her belly, his heart felt so overwhelmed with so many emotions.

"We... created a _**child**_. I'm going to be a father and you, a mother." He spoke out, his voice cracking, tears in his eyes. "We're going to be _parents_."

"I know." Celine's voice was equally as hoarse. But then her face fell, a frown replaced the smile. "What— What are we going to do about Mark?"

William was afraid of this question. Because the answer honestly _hurt_ him to his very soul. Because in order for them to still keep this a secret, then he'd have to look the other way and not see this baby as his, or at least, adore his son or daughter in silence. "We'll just have to... **pretend** that Mark is actually the father."

Celine's face looked heartbroken. "Will— that's not fair to you. This is _your_ child."

The Colonel pressured his lips together and touch his forehead with hers. "I know that, but this is the only way for us to continue being together and not break Mark's heart."

Celine was quiet for a moment, "We— We could just tell him."

"We could but... it's not a good idea. In our situation he won't react with understanding. No one ever does. This really isn't something that is condone." He paused and cupped her face. "I can't stop loving you, I don't _want_ too. But as much as this hurts me, we need to keep this a secret."

A moment of silence filled the room.

"Okay." William felt Celine's lips brush against his own. "I'm so sorry, Will. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Celine. You and I will endure this together, I promise."

And endured they did, they smiled through all of Mark's joyous talk about being a father, and agreed with him. Laughed through the times when Mark would hug Celine's belly and grinned. They kept of the act, and no one was the wiser. But in the months that followed, William couldn't help but feel jealous as he looked on as Mark dotted on Celine and the baby inside her. This had been their plan, _his_ plan, to pretend that Mark was the father and not himself. William **_knew_** this, and yet he couldn't help feeling this way.

He felt this so strongly, that more and more often the Colonel would pull Celine away, into their private wing of the Manor and held her as he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her and affectionately caressing her belly and placing soft kisses against it, just like Mark had. Only this time, it meant something more, because this was his love, his precious baby. "I don't know how long I can keep this up, love." Will buried his face in the nap of Celine's neck, his eyes wet with emotions. "Seeing Mark happy with you and our child— it's killing me."

Celine, calmly stroked his back and caressed his neck. "Oh Will..." The tone in her voice only made Colonel cling to his love tighter.

"I know this was the plan. Hell, it was _my_ plan. But I want to be with you and our child but I know that if Mark ever found out it would kill him and I would never be able to live with myself." What exactly had he done— had either of them done to deserve such a fate. To constantly be in secret while fear of their dear friend Mark finding out? Why couldn't Will be with the love of his life, his child and still keep his brother by his side without ultimately losing him?

It's not fair, it's just not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that in the charity livestream of Who Killed Markiplier story Mark confirmed that Celine was never pregnant with Will or Mark's child and that baby crib in the Master bedroom was simply taken out of context. But that doesn't mean I can't play around with the idea, what better way of destroying Mark's trust in both William and Celine, what better way for their friendship to fall apart not only with them having an affair but making him believe the baby growing inside Celine's tummy was Mark's?
> 
> Anywoo, thoughts? Feedback is always welcomed and genuinely appreciated.


End file.
